U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,367,370 and 4,781,609, both owned by the Assignee of this application, disclose space-dividing systems defined by wall systems formed from series-connected electrically prewired panels, and more specifically to a wall system wherein power taps such as for light fixture and conventional electrical receptacles can be selectively positioned on the panels and selectively switchably connected, at their point of use, to any one of a plurality of different electrical circuits. The panels are typically coupled together to define working areas which are commonly referred to as workstations. The receptacle units as mounted on the panels are typically provided adjacent to the base and/or at worksurface height. Electrical devices such as lights, computers and other similar equipment are then plugged into the receptacle units. However, all such electrical devices are typically individually controlled by their own respective on-off switch since the prewired electrical system associated with the panels is not provided with any on-off switching capability.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved electrical system for space-dividing members, such as wall panels of the aforementioned type, which improved electrical system incorporates a low-voltage switching system so that at least one, and preferably several, member- or panel-mounted receptacle units can be internally switched on or off from a single remote switch in a safe and simple manner to thus provide a master control over all of the electrical devices which are coupled to the receptacle units, which units form part of the low-voltage switching system.
In a preferred embodiment of the low-voltage switching arrangement of the present invention, a low-voltage manually-actuated switch unit is mounted at a convenient location, such as on one of the panels at standard switch height adjacent a door or access opening to a workstation. This switch unit is coupled by a small low-voltage conductor or cable to a power supply unit mounted on the panel, such as at the base or at worksurface height. This power supply unit is electrically coupled to a power block which comprises part of the prewired electrical system provided on the panels of the workstation. The power supply unit is electrically joined to a selected one of the 120-volt electrical circuits associated with the panel electrical system. This power supply unit mounts interiorly thereof both a low-voltage direct current power supply in the form of a transformer and rectifying circuit, as well as an internal switching arrangement which is powered by a low-voltage circuit. The conductor from the remote switch unit couples between the power supply and the interior switching arrangement of the power supply unit and energizes the interior switching arrangement only when the remote switch unit is "on". Energization of the interior switching arrangement causes closure of a switch which couples an outlet of the power supply unit to the input contacts from the power block so that the outlet is then electrically joined to the 120-volt circuit of the panel electrical system.
In the switching arrangement of this invention, as aforesaid, remote receptacle units can be electrically connected to the power supply unit. Each remote receptacle unit also has a low-voltage interior switching arrangement which is coupled between the input contacts of the respective receptacle unit and the outlet thereof. The low-voltage interior switching arrangements of these remote receptacle units likewise connect the respective outlets to the respective input contacts only when the remote switch unit is "on".
In the switching arrangement of this invention, as aforesaid, the remote switch unit may assume many forms, such as a manually-actuatable switch which can be mounted on a panel or other structural element, such as a worksurface, so that the switch unit is at a convenient location. The switch unit can be coupled to the power supply unit by a small low-voltage cable. Alternatively, the switch unit may comprise a sensor such as a motion detector, infrared detector, noise detector or the like. The switch unit may also be integrated into a data card associated with a computer to provide either manual or automatic control over the low-voltage switching arrangement. As a still further alternative, the switch unit may be a wireless remote unit which can be carried about by the user and, when activated, can transmit a signal to a receiver associated with the power supply unit for controlling the switching functions.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with arrangements of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.